


Candy Sweet

by UnderwaterOphelia



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Face-Sitting, Identity Issues, Motorcycles, Secret Identity, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22012825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderwaterOphelia/pseuds/UnderwaterOphelia
Summary: Sin with a side of burly Kouga, plus motorcycles!
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Kouga
Comments: 23
Kudos: 125





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So my #kogkagsecretsanta was niuniente this year. You ordered sin with a side of burly Kouga, so here it is!

Kagome turned in front of her studio bedroom mirror, looked at herself from behind, and sighed. She really needed to start working out. Ever since the well had closed five years ago, all the lack of exercise had gone straight to her hips and ass. At least it went to the right places, she supposed. Her waist wasn't necessarily thin anymore like when she was fifteen, but she still had a pretty banging figure. Bending forward to wiggle into her jean shorts, she had to shake her hips around a bit in order to actually pull them up.

Pulling her swimsuit top down over her head, the 20 year old jiggled her tits into place and smirked at the perkiness that the push up swim top afforded her. A flirty crop top and her favorite strappy sandals completed the outfit. Hearing her phone chime and realizing Eri must be here, she pushed a clip onto her hair to hold it away from her face and grabbed her mini backpack purse. Locking her apartment door behind her, she rushed down the steps two at a time and whooped when she saw the car come into view.

Eri's little baby blue Mazda squealed as she stopped, and Kagome hopped in the back with Ayumi while Yuka whistled at her outfit from the front seat. "Damn girl, you're really going all out for this car meet." The other two giggled when Kagome winked and replied that it was summer and she could show off as much skin as she wanted at the beach anyways. As they pulled into the beach parking lot for the car show she popped her sunglasses onto her face and unwrapped a cherry lollipop from her bag.

Watching as the other girls flitted over to where Ayumi was supposed to meet her boyfriend, Kagome couldn't help but be drawn to the motorcycles a few spaces away. Popping the lollipop into her mouth, she put a little swing in her step as she sauntered over and smirked at the eyes that followed her. Stopping next to a candy apple red Yamaha, she placed a hand on the seat and realized it was meant for someone much larger than herself. Bending over a bit to look down the frame of the powerful vehicle, a shiver ran down her spine at the chuckle of pure masculine amusement that rumbled from behind her.

"See something ya like darlin'?" Peeping back over her shoulder at the handsome stranger, she followed up with a short "Do you?" and smirked. A toss of her hair over her shoulder had her arching her back up and turning smoothly to face the biker. Analyzing him from behind her sunglasses and popping her lollipop, she couldn't quite figure out why he seemed familiar. The boots, tight jeans, and black tee he had on seemed to fit in with most of the other guys around, but it was the broad expanse of his shoulders, cut line of his jaw, and tousled pompadour haircut that drew her eye.

And his eyes were her favorite color, blue.

* * *

When Hakkaku had pulled him away to come meet his new girlfriend, Kouga had rolled his eyes and endured it for as long as he could. Ayumi seemed nice for a human, but damn her friends were a giggly, flirty bunch. He'd booked it out of there as soon as he'd seen an opening, and wandered back over to his bike.

Stopping short at the sight of a luscious ass draped over his Yamaha, he crossed his arms and allowed himself the luxury of watching the girl bend over slightly. He chuckled a bit as her shorts rose ever so slightly to show off her asscheeks and couldn't help but ask if she was enjoying the view. At her quip back, he quirked an eyebrow and grinned. Hell yeah, he was definitely enjoying it. It'd been years since he'd seen someone so appetizing drape themselves over one of his bikes.

But when she turned and gave him a once over while twirling that little lollipop, he thought he'd died and gone to heaven. That is, until she'd propped up her sunglasses on her forehead and winked at him.

It was a cruel joke. It had to be.

Because Kagome had been a human and she had been alive more than 500 years ago. Humans didn't live that long. But yet here her doppelganger was, standing before him temptingly sucking on that damn lollipop. Maybe she'd been reincarnated? Or could this be a descendant?

Giving her a slow and heated perusal, he noticed changes, differences from the Kagome he'd remembered. This was clearly a woman standing in front of him, not a girl. He definitely didn't remember Kagome having that much ass or those big perky tits either, not that he was complaining. Hair was different too, more wavy and longer than he remembered. No, this was not Kagome, despite the maddening similarity of her face. Unfortunately the charm he wore to disguise his demonic features also hindered his sense of smell, so he couldn't confirm or deny the woman's familial resemblance.

Well, whoever she was, she looked like a damn good time. After trailing his eyes up her form, he met her eyes as she leaned back against his bike. Voice dripping with charm, he flashed a crooked grin at her and asked, "So, ya looking for a ride?" At the sharp quirk of her eyebrow upwards, he chuckled as he dragged a hand through his hair and followed up with "I was thinking of getting out of here. Too many people. There's a calmer spot further down the beach that I go to sometimes when my guys drag me to these meets."

"I don't even know your name and you're offering me a ride? Tch, how bold." But she tapped the cherry pop against her smiling lips as she teased him. She looked over to where her friends were chatting with a group of guys all wearing motorcycle jackets and seemed to make up her mind. He watched as she texted her friends that she was getting out of there, then she grinned up at him and asked for a boost onto the massive bike.

After she threw the lollipop stick away, he handed her his extra helmet and she put it on. She leaned back on the bike, posing playfully a bit for him and arching her back. Kouga watched her tits bounce as she shimmied back to let him on the bike and felt his jeans get tighter at the sight. Oh yeah, he'd be having fun today.

Swinging his own leg over and jamming on his helmet, he inadvertently brushed a hand along the soft skin of her thigh and she clung to him as he started the bike up. Gods, the way she kept crushing her breasts against him like that had him distracted. He could feel her squirm every time he revved the engine and could imagine why. Her arms tightened around him as he cruised through the parking lot and out towards the road. About halfway to their destination he was startled to feel a small hand inch it's way under his tee shirt to tease up and down his abs.

Taking a quick hand off the handlebars, he guided her wandering hand down from his abs to cup his hard length through his jeans. He heard a muffled "oh" from behind him as he returned his hand to the throttle and felt her squeeze him. He fought the urge to speed up when she started firmly stroking him through the denim and it was teasing torture through the rest of the ride.

Pulling off onto the little sideroad that led to his favorite spot, he slowed as the terrain moved from sandy beach to grassy hills and shady trees that overlooked the shoreline. As he parked, he looked around and noticed that as usual it was completely deserted, all the beach patrons in the far distance either enjoying the car meet or swimming in the shore.

He watched her dismount, pull her borrowed helmet off, and look around curiously. Pulling off his own helmet and swinging a leg off the bike, Kouga ran a hand through his tousled hair and subtly adjusted his erection. "So since you're clearly not keen on giving me your name, what should I call you?" He gave her his charmingly crooked grin and pulled her under the shade of a massive oyama magnolia tree.

"How about last names? I guess you could call me Higurashi." Her eyes twinkled at the thought of her handsome stranger being a complete mystery. Kouga responded by plucking a magnolia and with a gallant bow, declared "Then you should call me Kobayashi." He smirked down at her as she shouldered off her tiny bookbag and pulled out a beach towel.

After they'd spread the towel out in the shade, he pulled the giggling woman down into his lap and pressed his lips to hers in a brutal assault. Kouga felt her small hands drag up his black tee and he broke their embrace to pull it over his head. Higurashi did the same, grabbing the hem up her crop top and leaving herself in her bright blue bikini top and denim shorts.

He felt her thread her fingers into his short hair and pull his head back down to hers. Kouga's lips met hers and his tongue snuck into her mouth to taste her. His hands seemed to roam down her bare midriff on their own, until they reached the snap of her jeans and deftly unsnapped it.

Higurashi eagerly shimmied her jean shorts off, standing up to actually pull them off. She looked around a bit, probably to make sure they were alone. Gods, the sight of her above him in only that baby blue bikini had him unbuttoning his fly and pulling his waistband down a bit to create some extra room.

She made a move to settle back onto his lap but in a sudden moment of inspiration, Kouga pulled her forward onto his face as he laid back. He gripped her thighs and licked his lips in anticipation as she blushingly settled her covered bits above his face. Pulling aside the soaked cloth of her bikini to reveal a neatly trimmed thatch, he nipped up her inner thighs and felt her quiver. Taking quick swipes across her vulva and avoiding her clit on purpose, he felt her lean forward to grab ahold of his hair in frustration.

Chuckling at her groaning and squirming as she tried to direct him, he finally took pity on Higurashi and quickly circled her clit with his tongue. She let out a soft whine above him and gripped his hair tightly, making him shift his hips at how arousing it was to be dominated. He trailed a hand up her abdomen to pinch and roll her right nipple through her bikini and heard a soft "fuck!"

Higurashi bucked her pussy against his mouth as he flicked his tongue in one long sweep. Shifting his bicep slightly, his hand left her breast and crept around to slip a finger inside of her. Kouga groaned as he felt how tight she was and how her inner walls clutched and rippled around him as he dipped that finger in and out. When her muffled whines became breathy and quick he slipped a second finger in and sucked on her clit.

"Enough teasing, I want you!" Abruptly, she pulled away from his face on shaky thighs and helped him pull his jeans and boxers down far enough for his dick to spring out. Kouga fumbled getting a condom out of his pocket long enough for Higurashi to get impatient. Groaning at the feel of her soft hands stroking him, he managed to unwrap the foil and unroll it over his length.

Higurashi grinned cheekily at him from over her shoulder as she turned to present herself on all fours, and Kouga nearly creamed himself at the sight. Grabbing her luscious ass, he lined himself up and groaned as he sank all the way inside. Thrusting slowly, he moved his right hand in between them and gently swirled a finger around her clit in time with their movements.

"Kobayashi~!" The muffled groan of his surname kicked him into high gear. His next thrust bucked into her so forcefully that she caught herself on her elbows and whined in pleasure from the change in angle. The thick line of his dick disappearing into her slippery cunt was a sight to behold.

Heavy sack slapping her pussy in time to his thrusts and fingers swirling over her clit had him leaning over her, nearly on the precipice. Every time she'd give a soft "hah~!" or a muffled "fuck!" he sped up, increasing her pleasure. She was clamping down on him like a vise in anticipation of her orgasm, just needing a little push.

Kouga brought up his left hand to roughly tweak and pinch her nipple and she spasmed. Full on hips bucking, muffled whining, thigh shaking orgasm. And that's when he realized she was glowing.

The flare of pink miko energy sparking from her shaking form as she came should have terrified him, but instead it had him cumming harder than he ever had before. The crackling energy flowed across his dick in a pleasurable pain so intense that his knees locked. Shot after shot of his cum filled the condom as he involuntarily bucked his hips.

"Holy shit. Holy shit! You're a miko! Who _are_ you?!" As he backed away from Higurashi's wide eyed form the voice in the back of his head whispered that he knew who she was. But it was impossible. Wasn't it?

_Wasn't it?_

* * *

Bonus scene:

"Hey Hakkaku, have you seen Kouga around anywhere? His bike's not here either." Hakkaku looked up from where he was making out with Ayumi against the wall of the concession stand and scratched the side of his head. After pondering for a few seconds, he shook his head no.

"Hakkaku, is Kouga the one with the red bike we saw earlier?" Ayumi popped up from where Hakkaku had her crushed against him. A small blush crept up her cheeks as several pairs of eyes trained directly onto her. "I saw him leave with Kagome about thirty minutes ago."

Hakkaku and Ginta shared a wide eyed look before Ginta piped up with, "K-Kagome? Now that's a name I haven't heard in a long time."

"You guys know Kagome?" The twenty year old looked a bit shocked as she looked back and forth between the two men.

"I'm not sure, do you have a picture of her on your phone?" At Ayumi's nod, Hakkaku backed away and allowed his girlfriend to pull out her smartphone. As she scrolled to a good picture of Kagome and held out her phone to show them, an audible gasp followed.

"Well, at least now we know where the boss went. He'd chase Sis's tail anywhere." Ayumi just shrugged confusedly at the chuckling men and pulled Hakkaku back down for a kiss, practically seeing his eyes light up with hearts.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome gaped at Kobayashi as she distractedly shuffled her bikini back into place and saw him do the same with his jeans after knotting up the used condom. He had pulled away from her so quickly and abruptly that he left her sprawled backwards on the beach towel in a daze.

“H-how do you know that I’m a miko? Who are you?” She raised a shaking hand to cover her mouth in shock. 

“Because you just zapped the fuck outta my dick that’s why! I’m a youkai!” They could’ve heard a pin drop in the silence that followed. 

“I didn’t think any youkai survived to this era. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to!” Her soft whisper was accompanied by a flood of tears. Kouga’s eyebrows furrowed and he scrutinized her face. 

“This era? What do you mean this era?” His voice seemed to drip with confusion as she looked up into his eyes. His strangely familiar eyes. Shaking her head to clear it, she looked off into the distance reminiscing.

“The only demons I knew lived 500 years ago.” She looked back into his astonished eyes and extended a hand towards him expectantly. 

“Kagome Higurashi, time traveling Shikon Miko. And you are?” 

One heartbeat passes, then two. The rushing in his ears drowns out everything as he stares into her eyes. Shaking fingers unclip and pull off the unassuming wrist watch charmed to control his youkai features. He saw her eyes flood with tears and she brought her hand to her mouth as she recognized his face.

“Kouga Kobayashi.” He managed to growl out before tackling her down to the towel in a hug. He stared down at her as she choked out his name between sobs. He brought a shaking hand up to caress her jawline and brushed her tears away.

They seemed to stay like that for hours, basking in each other's embrace until the shadows lengthened and Kagome got chilled. As she pulled her clothes over her swimsuit Kouga couldn't help but watch her and realized he didn't want this to end.

"Come home with me?" The words left his mouth in a rush, and his desperation left him blushing a bit. "I don't want to lose you again. I don't want today to end."

He watched the emotions playing across her face settle smoothly into a soft smile as she nodded. He pulled her into a sweet kiss and then helped her fold the beach towel and pack her little backpack up. 

Pulling on their helmets, they mounted the bike and sped off towards the pack house. It didn’t escape his notice how tightly she clung to him or how she seemed to nuzzle her face into his back.

Twenty minutes later the bike idled in the packed driveway and Kouga chuckled at the sight of the massive rager spilling out into the lawn. He watched as Kagome dismounted the bike and took off the helmet. She turned, fluffing her hair back into shape and adjusting her clothes a bit, unaware of Kouga’s eyes following the curve of her body as she shimmied around. 

“Ready!” He heard her chirp out and followed her towards the house as he discreetly adjusted himself. A chuckle burst up from deep in his chest as she seemed to skip ahead, the drunken cheers of "Sister!" making her laugh and wave as she walked up the drive. 

And as soon as they walked through the door, Ginta and Hakkaku nearly bowled her over in their enthusiasm. After a few short explanations and hugs, Ginta held out a drink for her from the cooler and she popped it open. 

"Wait, you are old enough to drink, right?" A look of horror flashed across Kouga's face until she nodded and he was able to breathe a sigh of relief. She rolled her eyes, smiling fondly at his reaction and downing the rest of her drink.

Halfway through their conversation with the betas explaining Kagome’s reappearance, Kouga wound his arms around her from behind and started swaying them to the music, resting his chin on her shoulder. She couldn’t keep the grin off her face as Ginta and Hakkaku snickered when their alpha dragged her away to dance. 

He pulled her into the throng of bodies in the dark living room, grinding roughly to the pumping bass. Kagome brought her arms up to circle his neck and swayed teasing brushes against his jeans. The deep growl he let out against her neck seemed to reverberate deep into her skin, sending a shiver down her spine.

The smell of sweat, the heat and press of the crowd all around them, the hard line of his body pushing against her; it was all too surreal and arousing. She was sure he could smell the way she was flooding her panties as his hands roamed over her body.

They were practically fucking to the beat. Just a few layers of fabric separated them and she could feel the pulse of his heartbeat in the erection he was pushing into her ass. The feel of a sharp slap and then a squeeze on her right asscheek made her squeal and shiver in desire. 

"Ya smell so good Kagome. Making me so fuckin' hard. Wanna just pull ya into a dark corner 'nd fuck ya right there."

She turned her head to look at him over her shoulder with an uptick in her eyebrow.

"But I can't ride your face if we're out here in the open, and that's definitely happening again tonight." A rough groan echoed over the skin of her collarbone and he gripped her hips tightly. 

"Take me to bed Kouga." 

A feral growl in her ears was all the warning she got as the world turned upside down when she was hauled over Kouga's shoulder. Biting her lip at the tempting sight of his hips swaying as he shoved through the crowd, Kagome snuck down and grabbed a handful. Her reward was a slap to her own ass that reverberated straight to her clit.

"Oh you like that?" She could only whimper as he ascended the stairs and smacked again, this time landing it right on the fabric of her crotch. 

She squirmed and gasped at the burning pleasure, and when he nipped the supple flesh of her ass in reprimand she could only fist her hands in his shirt.

The bang of his door slamming open and then closed behind them startled her, but was quickly forgotten as he lightly tossed her onto the bed. She could feel herself clench as he lifted his shirt, exposing all the hard planes of his abs.

As his hands went to his zipper she stopped them. Slowly dragging her tongue from his pecs to his hips, she traced every ridge and then looked up. They locked eyes as she freed his dick and it sprang up, pulsing and dripping precum right in front of her face.

Kagome gave the tip a kiss and fluttered her tongue over the head, and then sank as much of him into her mouth as possible. He was huge, and even as she deepthroated him there was still about an inch she couldn't make herself take.

His hard groan of "relax" as he fisted his hand into the hair had her shivering. And then he pushed her head onto that last inch and growled. The feel of him slowly pulling out and in, the taste of his skin as he took control and fucked her mouth, it was enough to make her thighs shake and clench.

But when he pulled out of her mouth completely and watched her tremble, a devious grin that spread across his face. 

“I think you could use a little discipline, Kagome. You didn’t want to take all of me, and good girls take it all. Turn around.”

The look in his eyes promising a reward for playing along had her quickly turning to obey him. She shivered as she felt him shred her shirt and push down her jean shorts. It was easy enough to undo the strings of her blue bikini, and then she was bare.

She shivered as the cool air caressed her dripping flesh, and then the heat of Kouga’s hand scalded her. Looking over her shoulder from all fours, the sight of him massaging her ass, rock hard dick propped up above his jeans and boxers, it was all too much. She couldn’t contain the soft moan and shiver she let out.

The deep sound of Kouga’s chuckle reverberated around them right before his hand slapped across her ass. Kagome clenched and pushed her ass back, begging for more with the sharp keening whimpers and wiggles. He slapped again, harder, and soothed her pink cheeks with soft massaging circles. 

And when he slapped directly onto her cunt, she could feel it all the way into her womb.

Whining and crying out in frustration, she didn’t even realize he’d dropped to his knees on the floor behind her until his tongue was buried inside of her. He adjusted her hips and Kagome’s arms gave out, falling face down into the pillow as he ate her out with an intensity she’d never felt before. 

Kagome clenched her fists in his sheets, unable to stop the way her whole body trembled and her thighs jumped with each brush of his tongue against her. He nipped and licked broad strokes across her until she was babbling his name with every motion. 

But when he closed his lips around her and sucked, she was done for. She fell over the edge and felt her powers crackle around them involuntarily, pushing back into his mouth as she clenched down on nothing. Her sharp cry of his name as it became too much had him pulling away. The soft crinkle of foil behind her barely registered in her hazy mind.

The hard line of his dick lining up behind her barely prepared her for the absolute stretch of him in this position. The sting from his earlier spankings burned as skin met skin, and she shivered in excitement. They groaned in sync as he seated to the hilt and stilled.

“Touch yourself. I wanna feel you cum on my dick.”

Her walls clenched as she brought a hand down, still rippling in the aftershocks as she rubbed herself. The feeling of him slowly pulling out and thrusting back in completely in time to her soft touches had her mind in a whirl. As he sped up, he slapped her ass again and her body went taut. Begging for him to do it again, she could feel that tension just there, right out of reach. 

And when he smacked her ass one last time and delivered brutal thrust after thrust, she swore she blacked out with the intensity of the climax. 

Sweat slicked and panting, she came down from the high as Kouga stilled behind her, only small involuntary bucks of his hips triggering small aftershocks. They tumbled onto the bed together in a tangle of jellied limbs, smiling deliriously. 

Raucous applause sounded from downstairs with whoops and hollers of their names interspersed between the cheering. Kagome was sure she’d never get rid of the blush on her face as she clasped a hand over her mouth and giggled while Kouga yelled goodnaturedly at them to shut up.

The thumping of the bass from the party downstairs and the steady beat of Kouga's heart lulled her into a peaceful state. Snuggling into his chest and surrounded by his scent, the last thought she had before surrendering to sleep was that she wished this could last forever. 

Maybe if she played her cards right, it could.


End file.
